Tombe la neige
by Mina MM
Summary: L'heure du couvre feu est dépassée depuis longtemps à Poudlard, mais malgré cela, deux élèves attendent dans le parc. Drago attend Pansy et Hermione attend Ron, mais ceux ne viennent pas. Et pendant ce temps, tombe la neige...


_Petit OS songfic (et oui encore...) très simple, très prévisible, mais qui j'espère vous plaira quand même. La_ **chanson**_ est "Tombe la neige" d'Adamo. _

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_ps: j'ai fait un effort cette fois, je n'ai tué personne... ;-)_

**Tombe la neige**

POV Drago

Adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre à la lisière de la forêt interdite, Drago semble attendre, impassible. Ses longs cheveux blonds, où se sont accrochés de légers flocons de neige, virevoltant devant son visage sous l'effet du vent hivernale, mais il ne semble pas le remarquer, ni même sentir la morsure du froid sur sa peau. Il semble comme absent, les yeux fixant le vide devant lui.

**Tombe la neige**

**Tu ne viendras pas ce soir**

_Je suis allé trop loin cette fois… Elle ne me pardonnera pas, ça a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase… Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû coucher avec cette fille et que Pansy ne supportait plus que je la trompe ainsi, mais l'autre ne cessait de me tourner autour et… A quoi bon me chercher des excuses ? De toute façon, elle ne viendra pas. Tout est terminé entre nous, définitivement…_

**Tombe la neige**

**Et mon cœur s'habille de noir**

_Comment vais-je annoncer ça à maman ? Elle espérait tellement notre mariage… Je vais être obligé de détruire ses espoirs et de la décevoir. Rien que d'y penser, ça me brise le cœur de lui faire ça…_

**Ce soyeux cortège**

**Tout en larmes blanches**

_Me fascine et m'insupporte tout à la fois. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer ces flocons virevoltant gracieusement dans l'air avant de recouvrir le monde de leur pureté immaculée, bien que cela me rappelle les larmes et le chagrin que je devrais ressentir après l'avoir perdue. Mais je ne ressens pas la moindre peine à cette pensée, juste la culpabilité de décevoir maman…_

**L'oiseau sur la branche**

**Pleure le sortilège**

POV Hermione

A quelques mètres de là, sur le banc près du lac, Hermione attend Ron. Contrairement à Drago, elle tremble de froid et jette de fréquents coups d'œil vers le château, espérant y apercevoir Ron qui la rejoint.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il soit en retard ? Il sait pourtant très bien que j'ai horreur de ne pas respecter le règlement et le couvre-feu est déjà dépassé depuis une demi-heure… Une demi-heure que je l'attends…_

**Tu ne viendras pas ce soir**

**Me crie mon désespoir**

_Il a certainement déjà oublié notre rendez-vous. Comme toujours… Il a sans doute croisé Parvati et il m'a oubliée. Comme toujours, il a préféré Parvati à moi…_

A cette pensée, les larmes coulèrent, silencieuses, sur ses joues.

**Mais tombe la neige**

**Impassible manège**

_Et cette neige qui tombe du ciel, insensible à mon désespoir ! Cette neige qui me fait trembler de froid et n'a que faire de mon chagrin !_

**Tombe la neige**

**Tu ne viendras pas ce soir**

_J'en suis sûre, il ne viendra pas. Il n'a que faire de moi, je le sais à présent…_

**Tombe la neige**

**Tout est blanc de désespoir**

_Tout est recouvert de ce manteau blanc, qui me répugne. La neige étouffe toute trace de vie sous elle, comme le ferait un linceul_ _sur un mort. Elle uniformise tout en un immense désert blanc. Un désert qui me rappelle ce qu'est ma vie amoureuse avec Ron : l'attente, encore et toujours l'attente d'un peu d'amour et d'attention. Une attente dont je ne vois pas la fin…_

**Triste certitude**

_Il ne viendra pas ce soir, il m'a oubliée… Comme toujours, je l'ai attendu en vain…_

**Le froid et l'absence**

_Transpercent mon cœur et mon âme blessés. Je ne ressens presque plus la morsure du froid sur mon visage et mes mains. La douleur causée par son absence est bien trop forte et me fait oublier tout le reste, y compris les larmes qui gèlent sur mes joues._

**Cet odieux silence**

_Me donne envie de hurler ma rage et ma déception. Ce silence m'oppresse et me rend folle, je ne peux le supporter plus longtemps tant il me rappelle ma…_

**Blanche solitude**

POV Drago

**Tu ne viendras pas ce soir**

**Me crie mon désespoir**

_Il ne sert plus à rien d'attendre ici. Tout est fini…_

Drago quitta sa pose contemplative et se dirigea vers le château, sous la neige, droit et fier, insensible au froid.

**Mais tombe la neige**

**Impassible manège**

_Qui m'apaise et calme mon âme tourmentée._

POV Hermione

Hermione se leva difficilement du banc et se dirigea vers le château, la tête baissée et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, tentant maladroitement de se protéger du froid et de la neige.

**Mais tombe la neige**

**Impassible manège**

_Qui m'oppresse et tourmente mon âme en peine._

oOo

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers le château, ils finirent par se croiser. Surpris de voir l'autre dehors à une telle heure, ils se regardèrent un long moment, en silence, n'osant briser cet instant. Une bourrasque de vent plus violente fit trembler Hermione de froid et Drago lui demanda finalement : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à une heure pareille ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question…

- Sauf qu'il n'a jamais été dans mes habitudes de respecter le règlement à la lettre, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, il me semble…

- Il faut un début à tout, non ? De toute façon, depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresse à ce que je fais ?

- Depuis que j'ai été obligé d'être préfet en chef avec toi et que j'ai appris à te connaître et à avoir une conversation civilisée avec toi… Donc, je te repose ma question : qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

- J'avais rendez-vous… Avec Ron.

Elle se remit à marcher vers la château pour l'empêcher de voir les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, mais il la retint par le bras.

- Attends… Il n'est pas venu et t'as encore oubliée, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya maladroitement avec sa main rougie par le froid.

- Mais tes mains sont gelées, dit-il en les prenant entre les siennes.

- J'ai oublié mes gants à l'intérieur, répondit-elle d'un air penaud.

POV Drago

_Quelle idée d'oublier ses gants par un temps pareil ! J'enlève les miens et commence à les enfiler sur ses mains meurtries par le froid_

POV Hermione

_Il m'enfile délicatement ses gants. Ses mains sont douces et chaudes._

POV Drago

_Je serre ses mains protégées par mes gants entre les miennes et plonge mon regard dans le sien._

POV Hermione

_Je me noie dans l'océan de ses yeux. Nos visages sont si proches, je n'ose briser cet instant magique, hors du temps._

POV Drago

_Je me rapproche un peu plus d'elle et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres bleuies par le froid. Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux et nos langues entament un tendre ballet._

POV Hermione

_Tombe la neige_

_Impassible témoin de notre baiser_

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? La dernière scène n'est pas trop nulle? J'ai pas trop mal utilisé la chanson? Donnez-moi votre avis, please! _


End file.
